Founders Keepers
by Classic-Color
Summary: "Each of the four founders had a house in which they might take only those they wanted, so, for instance, Slytherin took only pure-blood wizards of great cunning just like him." or so does the sorting hat keeps humming... History had been rewritten many times, hiding the truth from generations to come. Well, the time has come to reveal Salazar's story... The real one for once!


"Get back to where you came from"

"We have no place for mudbloods among us"

His textbook was full of such writings in blood red ink. Salazar opened the book, sighing quietly and started browsing through, even though he knew its content by heart. If only he wanted he could've vanished the caption in a wave of his wand and make the writer regret the day he was born, or at least the day he has grasped the art of writing. But he knew it was useless since they'd do it again, and if not on his books they would on his bedding. He just put his face in his palm and reflected his life.

"Mudbloods eh?" well, that wasn't exactly true. His mother was a witch, a pretty damn good one at that, which already put him out of that category. Problem was that both his sisters were born squibs which led to the wrong notion that he was, indeed, a mudblood. And a wrong impression was enough to make you ostracized these times.

* * *

These times were filled with superstitions which were validated as truths, people had set opinions and didn't open their hearts to believe in magic, but magic was there, controlled by people who were born with the gift of being able to compel it to their will. But no one promised that those fortunate people will be accepting of the different either. Even within those wizards were prejudices which divided the wizarding population into social strata: purebloods, halfbloods and the lowest rank: mudbloods. Many believed that mudbloods were actually muggles who had stolen their magical abilities from other wizards and that is why they were discriminated, so much so that sometimes they weren't allowed to perform magic or carry wands. With that stigma mudbloods found it hard to integrate in the social circles and often lived in isolation, feeling out of place amongst the muggles who didn't understand them and often feared them and feeling the same around wizards who treated them with lordliness and made them feel inferior.

In those dark time three rose; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Three great magicians with an even greater aspiration. They strove to unite the wizarding world and put an end to the class method. They chose to convey their worldview to the youth, to teach them the correct outlook on life: The necessity in the union of the wizarding population against dark entities which circled the air on those days. For that goal each of them gave their life essence and together they established the school, which was known by the name "Hogwarts".

And this is the part where Salazar Slythein enters the picture. He was a warlock blessed with most exceptional powers. He was known to have magical prowess beyond every imagination. Since the age of 11 there wasn't any wizard who could beat him in a duel. The boy had natural talent. It was only his bad luck which landed him in a quite dubious home: his mother was a powerful witch as well but her desire for power drove her insane, to the point where she was willing to do anything to get it. He also had two magic-less sisters who were quite peculiar as well as a generally bad reputation for the family which in the past was connected to dark entities. All these factors brought bad rumors to circulate around the young man: Some claimed that his insane mother had executed a dark ritual in which she sacrificed the life of ten wizards so that the baby she was carrying will be gifted with supernaturally supernatural powers. The rumor soon turned into a fact and its solidity grew with the boy's strength and the intensity of his powers. It continued until thirty wizards from the department of mystery were sent to confiscate the boy's wand, which didn't prevent Salazar from becoming stronger and continuing to cast spells which seemed impossible even to wizards, especially when done wandlessly.

The boy could have stooped to black magic or he might've sinked in dark arts but then Godric Gryffindor appeared before him.

* * *

"Yes Helga, I have full belief in the boy's ability to aid us in furthering our goal" said Godric while he made his way through a wild field on his way to a wooden shack which resided on top of a hill. He was talking to a fist-sized bubble which floated in front of him and which reflected Helga's face, a small line of worry between her eyes.

"Godric you know that I want the plan to succeed just as you do, but Salazar Slytherin? I'm not sure the end justifies the means, the boy has a dark past Godrick, I can feel it in my bones" She said, her elderly expression seeming to shiver.

"Honestly Helga, you are the last person in the world who I thought will believe in all those lies milling about the boy..." stated Godric, out of breath for this climb was way too much for his 60 years.

"Oh, of course not, I didn't believe for one second that his mother made a deal with the devil so that she could carry a demon in her womb and yet, the stories about him…" She trailed off and after a dramatic pause continued "Did you know he had beaten Rodrick, "the knife" in a duel without even taking his hands out of his coat pockets?"

Hearing that claim Godrick chuckled pleasantly "Helga, if that story is true then he will definitely be joining our ranks" Helga shook her head compassionately "Everything is one big joke to you, I trust your judgment Godric but you should exercise it first."

"OH kindly Helga, I hereby promise you that I have considered this allot but it seems to me that it is a vital step, just think of all the myths we'll refute when he'll join us... all those wizarding children will see from up close that many mistakes have become common in our community and are baseless claims"

Mere meters were between him and the shack and with every step he hoped that his mission will be a success.

Helga was almost convinced "Well, I guess you are right so all I have left is to wish you luck"

Godric was on his way to burst the bubble when Helga gave her concluding warning: "for heaven's sake, be careful" and with that she disappeared.

Seconds after that Godric was already standing before a peeled door and knocked with a snake-shaped knocker. The door opened immediately revealing a dim and musty space.

On the far, dark end of the shack between two wall corners leaned a sixteen year old youth, one of his feet against the wall and the other steady on the floor, his unruly black hair shadowed his light features and his eyes, which were closed at the time perhaps in thought perhaps in disinterest, Godric assumed the latter was more plausible.

"The stories don't do you justice" Said Godric.

"Is that so, why?" inquired Slazar, scrutinizing the man before him.

"No one ever thought to mention you were handsome as well" Said Godric vaguely, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Hmm I guess your friend Rodric "The fork" forgot to mention that part when he ran like a skittish lamb" Salazar chuckled darkly recalling the incident.

"Why yes, my friend Rodrick has the capacity of a spoon when it comes to noticing details" Godric replied calmly, unperturbed by the fact that the lad in front of him just revealed the fact that he had heard the conversation Godric had with Helga not a while ago. He decided to spare the chit-chat and continued:

"Well then I assume you already know what I want" he said and waited to see the reaction of the boy who still hasn't changed his pose and whose eyes were still closed.

"Yes, and I assume you already know my answer" Salzar replied in kind.

"If your answer is so firm then I believe our short conversation has found its end" and in those words Godric turned his heel and aimed towards the door, the rustle of his robes accompanied his movement and Slazar eyes opened at last.

"That was quick, aren't you going to intrigue me and convince me in the profitability of your offer?" asked Salazar, finally taking interest in the queer man before him. Godric's back was facing the youth but he turned his head so that he could peek at him.

"I am in doubt if you could be interested in anything Salazar, and I no-doubtedly cant compel you to accept my offer, I guess I just hoped you'll be as clever as you are told to be and be wise enough to take advantage of the wonderful deal you are given here" He said in half-profile.

"That hardly a deal you see, in a deal it is customary that both sides come out with a gain, I don't see how am I to gain anything out of this so called 'deal' said Salazar, pulling himself off the wall and taking a few steps forward, now standing in the lit part of the shack. Godric took his time to look the boy over again; he was, no doubt, a good-looking young man, tall and broad, with delicate facial features out of which a pair of violet eyes looked at him, awaiting his reply, which came quickly.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for you could receive as well as contribute allot" Godric turned towards him "Think of all the gossip you could contradict once and for all"

"People can say what they want about me, I am not going to put effort into refuting rumors, it is of no interest to me" Said Salazar, a sudden sadness entering his amethyst eyes and disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Oh, disproving rumors is just a minuscule part of the many profits you'll gain" Godric was enthused, "You could form connections with the whos and whos of the wizarding world, develop your abilities, you'll be able to take the place you deserve in history" he counted on his fingers, and would've continued unless...

"You're digressing old man, I asked what I could gain from this matter" said Salazar a cunning smirk on his lips.

Godric's voice took a sharp, dangerous turn at the boy's greedines "Surely you know I am a man of means, never doubt that, if money is what you want, money is what you will get".

"How much?" was the simple query.

"Just name your price" came the answer.

"Then I believe we have a deal" said Salazar, turning his way and moving to leave, but then he paused, turned and asked wonderingly "So what is it that I have to do again?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The very first chapter my very first fanfic.**

**Truth to be told, I have no idea what will my character have to go through. I just had them in my mind and didn't want them to vanish... I guess I'm going to take this journy with you guys and we shall find out together just how it's gonna be like... **

**Suggestions are welcomed... **

**I promise not to bail on you guys and will be uploading every Tuesday, (that is if my loyal beta-reader will do her work promptly...) **

******R&R please.**


End file.
